12 Days of Shipping
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: Together we will count down the 12 days until Christmas...Fairy Tail style. Multiple ships. *Author's Note, need to read please*
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MI AMIGAS AND AMIGOS! TODAY I SHALL START THE 12 CHAPTER STORY ''12 DAYS OF SHIPPING''! YES, I KNOW IM 3 DAYS LATE TO BE STARTING THIS BUT I HAD TO FINISH SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT FOR SCHOOL. THIS STORY WAS REQUESTED BY MY FRIEND(NOT SAYING HER NAME). BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME, LETS GET THIS STARTED!

**SHIP- ROWEN (ROMEO AND WENDY)**

*At The Guild* **(Ive been starting stories with these a LOT lately. IDK why!?)**

The guild was getting all ready for Christmas. Hanging up streamers and the Christmas tree, the matchmaker putting the mistletoe where EVERYONE would step in. But for some apparent reason, the young sky dragon slayer was down in the dumps. Which was very rare for her. And she wasn't the only one, the mighty Titania was not eating strawberry cake. STRAWBERRY CAKE FOR MAVIS SAKE! Kinana was also gloomy lately, she claimed it was a bug but the matchmaker knew otherwise.

''Hey Wendy, what's wrong?'' a voice asked. The sky goddess turned around to see the stellar mage. ''Oh, hi Lucy-san. How are you today?'' she greeted politely, hoping Lucy would forget about her. But Lucy didn't buy it. ''Wendy, you know you can't do that to me. I have motherly senses.'' The mage responded as Wendy continued to sulk on the bench.

Lucy felt sorry for the girl, she knew how much she has been through. When she joined Fairy Tail, she was happier and filled with hope. ''Im sorry Lucy, it's just, Grandine.'' She responded sadly, soon beginning to sniffle a little bit. Lucy was surprised, she forgot that the girl used to spend time with the dragon, especially around this time of year.

This soon reminded her of the good times she spent with her mother on Christmas Eve. Her dad would always used to dress up like Santa, though she knew it was him the whole time. She was just so happy her parents did everything to make her happy. ''It's okay Wendy, I know how it feels. But you have us now, so we'll always be there for you.'' Lucy concluded woth her signature smiles. Wendy than gave her a big hug, smiling in the process. ''Thanks Lucy-san. I really appreciate it!'' the dragon slayer concluded as she left the guild going back to the dorms.

As she was walking back, she started to sneeze uncontrollably. 'I probably should've listened to Carla and bring a jacket' Wendy said to herself in her head. But soon stopped as she sneezed again. The next thing you know a coat and scarf went on her body. She turned around to see her fellow guildmates; Romeo.

''Hiya Wendy! I just thought you needed these so you wouldn't get a cold.'' The fire user said as pink started tinting his cheeks. 'Is he blushing or something?' Wendy thought to herself. But she then shook her head, getting rid of the thought she had. ''Thanks Romeo, but aren't you cold?'' the girl questioned. The boy shook his head. ''Natsu-nii taught me how to make my body temperature go higher whenever I want to.'' He responded quickly as he took her hand.

The dragon slayer started to blush furiously as their hands touched. Yes, she did like the fire user, not because of the same age, but because he acts like Natsu in a way. And she finds it really cute for some reason. Soon enough she started to feel the warmth go through her hand and spread through her body. ''You know Wendy, I'm surprised your walking alone out here by yourself. I would atleast Carla would be with you.'' Romeo said still holding her hand as if it were no bid deal.

Wendy tried to say something but her head was still spinning by how he held her hand. It felt so protective in her small one compared to his. Her thoughts broke when Romeo nuged her on the shoulder. ''We're here Wendy.'' Romeo said as he let go of her hand. ''Um, thanks Romeo. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?'' she said turning back around before she entered the building. The boy nodded then started to walk away.

She then started to notice something, she still had his scarf around her neck. Closing the door back, she ran to Romeo. ''Romeo!'' she screamed. The boy turned around to see her hands on her knees. ''You…forgot….your scarf..'' she said as she was still phanting. She then wrapped his scarf around his neck. He then started to blush as he noticed the space between them. Also noticing Wendy had pink tinting her cheeks. 'I wonder why her cheeks are pink.' he said to himself.

The next thing you know, Wendy pecked Romeo on the cheek. Romeo felt his face heating up after she turned around going back to the dorms. ''Bye Romeo!'' she yelled behind her as she felt her face heating up as well. As soon as she closed the door, the boy still stood there. Then he started cheering to himself. ''Yes! Yes!'' he started yelling at the top of his lungs as the snow started to fall from the sky.

WASN'T THAT CUTE? DON'T REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS IN THE SECTION. GOODNIGHT GUYS!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF 12 DAYS OF SHIPPING. THIS ONE IS PROBABLY GONNA BE SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE A CONCERT TOMMOROW. I WILL TRY TO GET BACK ON TRACK WITH THE CHAPTERS SO IT WILL GO ALONG WITH THE DAYS UNTIL X-MAS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**SHIP- COBRA AND KINANA(COBANA)**

*At the guild* (**I HAVE TO STOP DOING THIS!)**

The purple haired woman was at the bar drying out some of the mugs from the party that just happened. ''Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?'' a cheery voice asked. Kinana turned around to see Mirajane with a coat on and a scarf. ''Yea, I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me.'' The girl said giving a smile at the end. Mira nodded and left out the door.

Then there was just her, all alone, with no one to talk to. She didn't mind it though, except, she still thought about that day she saw _him__**. **_Kinana stopped drying for a minute and stood still. 'I don't know why, but, I remember him somehow.' She said to herself in her head. She then saw a glimpse of a dark red flash by the window.

She then took a nearby weapon and held it in her hands. She creeped towards the door as she saw a shadow, then seeing it was a guy. Her eyes widened at the sight; spiky hair, a scarred eye, and maroon like hair. It was him, Cobra.

''I thought I'd never sssee you again.'' He said that she could hear. She jumped as she turned around he was leaning against the wall, the moonlight showing his facial features. She blushed slightly but turned away.

''H-hhow did you know I was here?'' she asked quietly. He then pointed to his trusty nose. 'Oh yea, I forgot he was a dragon slayer' she thought to herself. He then leaned off the wall and started to walk towards her. Two minutes later in silence, they both were hugging each other.

''I, I remember you…'' the girl started to say, tears starting to fall down her face. Cobra smiled at her remembrance. ''I knew ssshe would remember me.'' He thought to himself. Minutes later he found himself staring at her sleeping figure.

Picking her up bridal style, he walked her over to the infirmary beds and tucked her in tight. She stirred in her sleep for a while until he saw a smile on her face. He blushed slightly at he sudden facial feature. Cobra again started to smile. He kissed her on the forehead and started to walk towards the window. He turned back for the last time and turned back to the window.

'My little Cubellios' he thought to himself. Then jumping out of the window skillfully, the moon shining bright above him.

HOW WAS IT? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! GOODNIGHT.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 3 OF 12 DAYS OF SHIPPING. THIS STORY WILL TAKE PLACE OUT OF THE GUILD AND MIRA AND LAXUS ARE CURRENTLY DATING. DO YOU GUYS SHIP THEM? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS BELOW.

**SHIP- LAXUS AND MIRA(LAMI)**

*Somewhere OUTSIDE the guild* **(didn't start with it this time! XD)**

The 2 S-Class mages were walking through the town of Hargeon, passing by flower shops and food stands. ''How did I end up in this again?'' The dragon slayer asked. The barmaid then turned around and smiled brightly at him. ''Because Master said we had to go out and get groceries for the christmas party that's in a few days.'' Mira explained completely. Laxus sighed. ''Well I guess it's fine, I mean, I get to spend time with you so it isn't that bad.'' He said flatly as Mira swore she saw pink tinting his cheeks.

''Aww, is Laxy embawassed?'' the take over mage teased to the man. He looked down at her smiling face but then looked back up his face getting redder and redder by the moment. Mira chuckled at his facial expression, she'd never thought she'd ever get LAXUS to blush. Just wait until she gets back to the guild. ''N-nno, it's not that, it's just that guys are staring at you.'' He said flatly, getting pissed by the second. The mage turned around to see 3 guys behind a bush with a notepad, a video recorder, and with creepy glasses on.

Mira was then creeped out, like, REALLY creeped out. ''Oh no, they saw us!'' the leader said. ''Well atleast we got SOMETHING of her.'' One clearly said out loud. That was when all hell broke loose. Tick marks started to form on the dragon slayer's head. Then a bolt og lightning was aimed at the bush, making the 3 perverts fly through the air and end up in a nearby trashcan.

Mira then felt herself being hoisted up on top of Laxus's right shoulder. Mira started to smile. ''You know I can walk by myself y'know.'' She said sweetly. Laxus just looked the other way. ''No way, I can't trust you to go anywhere without perverts stalking you can I?'' he responded. She puffed out her cheeks and started to make a hissy fit on his shoulder. ''you're my fiancé, I can't let anyone look at you until I do.'' He said in a husky voice. Mira then blushed 10 shades of red on her face. Boy did she love that voice of his.

''Laxus, I know that, but can you let me down?'' she asked questiongly. The slayer shook his head. ''I'm practicing so then I can carry you properly after we get married.'' He responded then starting to blush again. Mira then took her chance to tease him. ''Aww, your bwushing again! So cute!'' she exclaimed out loud. Laxus just ignored that comment as he continued walking back to the guild.

'How do I get myself in these situations?' he asked to himself. But then shoved it off as he still walked.

IM SORRY IT'S SHORT, I GTG BECAUSE I HAVE A TEST TOMMOROW(FML!) SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! YEA, I KNOW, IM REALLY BEHIND ON THIS STORY. IM GONNA TRY TO CATCH UP THOUGH, SO DINT WORRY! CHAPTER 4 OF 12 DAYS OF SHIPPING STARTS….RIGHT NOW!

**SHIP- STIKINO (STING AND YUKINO)**

*Somewhere*

''No! There is no way in hell I'm working with this asshole!'' a voice exclaimed. ''It's not like I wanna work with you either loser.'' Another responded. At this moment, this story takes place at the Sabertooth guild, they were all doing a play for Fiore when they came back from the GMG. So they were pretty much acting like highschoolers instead of mages. Yukino, president of the student council is currently arguing with Sting, the captain of the football team. Yukino wore a white crop top, covered by a navy blue jacket with a short black skirt, matching her knee high socks with ballet flats. Sting was wearing a short-sleeved shirt with gray sweatpants with sneakers.

''You've got pretty big balls for a girl with big boobs.'' He said as he poked his pointer finger into the girls breasts. She blushed furiously and squealed, kicking Sting in the shin. ''Im sorry Sting'' the girl whispered. He just looked up and gave her a grin; meaning ''it's okay, I've gotten use to it.'' They forgot that they had the teacher right in front of them, trying to explain they have to be partners for this project. ''Look, I don't care what type of problem you two have. All I know is that you better have this project done by Friday!'' the teacher exclaimed.

The two students looked at each other and looked away. ''Fine.'' They both said in unison as they shook hands while looking the opposite way of each other. ''Good. Here's your new baby boy!'' the teacher exclaimed as he handed Sting a baby doll. The teens both turned bleach white, as did the others too. ''WHAT! WHY DO WE NEED A DAMN DOLL?!'' Yukino asked. The crowd roared with laughter from the sudden outburst from the celestial mage. The teacher then looked down closing his eyes. ''Because _some people _are to ignorant to avoid getting pregnant!'' he said then looking at one of the students, Minerva. She was acting like the prissy (she doesnt actually have to act it out though XD) cheerleading captain; who was currently pregnant.

Everyone turned around to see the captain of the cheerleading squad with a bloated stomach. ''What, it's not like I did it on purpose….'' She said catching everyone's attention, especially Sting's. He had a betrayed look on his face when he saw her, his ''girlfriend''. ''I knew I shouldn't had dated that bitch.'' He said quietly, but Yukino hearing his comment. She then started to chuckle at it, and so did he. This caught the cheerleader's attention.

''What are you laughing at loser?'' she asked in a harsh tone. Yukino then stopped laughing for a moment, then stared at her. She then broke the silence. ''What's the difference between you and normal teenage girl?'' she asked. Everyone stopped and stared for a moment. ''That I'm more popular. Duh.'' She responded quickly. ''No. The normal teenage girl is loyal to her boyfriend, meaning that you _aren't_.'' she said slyly. The girl then got frustrated and left the room.

Moments after so did white haired girl. Sting stared as she left the room, knowing where she was going next. ''Next scene!'' the director said as they closed the curtains, waiting until the next one started.

''That was pretty brave. For a nerd I mean.'' He said while blushing a little bit. What the crowd didnt know was that Yukino and him would have a hot makeout session in a little while. He just shook it off and went with the lines. The girl turned around with a donut in her hand that she got from the cafeteria. He sat down next to her on a nearby bench as he took one.

''I don't even know why you dated that whore.'' She said to him. He looked very surprised at her sudden comment. The he looked back up at the ceiling. ''Me either. I guess it's because people pressured me to date her for popularity.'' He responded calmly. They sat and talked for almost a whole hour, laughing and talking about things. Yukino even told him about her older sister, Solera (technically Angel). Which was actually true, so they just put it in the play for more sister was abducted when she was little when her parents died. She's never seen her since.

''You know, your not that bad.'' The blonde admitted. The girl smiled. ''You either blondie.'' She said in a flirty tone. 'Woah Yuki, what are you doing? You just actually met this guy _today_. It's not like you can start hitting on him or something.' She said to herself in her head. Sting then leaned in and kissed her square on the lips. Her eyes widened at his sudden movement. But she just went with it anyway. The whole crowd roared with

When they pulled apart, the bell rung. Yukino blushed furiously as she scrambled to get herself up. So did Sting. ''U-uum, see you around!'' she yelled over her shoulder as she was trying to get to her next class. Sting just stood there, pink tinting his cheeks. 'We just had a makeout session, and she liked it?' he thought to himself. Rogue watched the whole time, walking towards his brother. As Yukino rushed back behind the curtains, she saw Minerva cross something off on a board, the rest of the girls also surrounding her. ''What are you guys doing?'' she asked very suspeciously. They chuckled and moved away from the board to let her see instead. ''MAKEOUT SESSION #10!'' it said. The girl blushed 10 shades of red when she realized it was true. 'Me and Sting made-out 10 times and we arent even dating!' she said to herself. She then passed out with little stings running around her head.

''Hmm. That's weird. The Great White Dragon Sting is blushing? You never blush!" he teased. Sting still stood still as the late bell rung. Gee, I wonder what Yukino will say about this.'' he said just to start chuckling and provoke him more.

''_SHUT UP!''_ he said now his face heating up much more; maybe competing with Erza's hair.

The curtains closed and the crowd did an applud and whgistles and cheers. Once Sting made it backstage, still blushing furiously, he saw Yukino passed put on the floor. "Oh shit, guys, Yukino passed out on the flo..." the dragon slayer didnt get to finish his words as he saw the sign saying "MAKEOUT SESSION #10!" on the board. Sooner or later he passed out too. Little Yukinos running around HIS head!

SO HOW WAS IT? REMEMBER TO REVIEW! BY


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS CHAPTER 5 12 DAYS OF SHIPPING. YAY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT…..XD

**SHIP-BACCANA (BACCHUS AND CANA)**

***Somewhere over the rainbow* (XD)**

''AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!?'' a voice yelled. ''Because your _pregnant _babe, and I don't want your father to tear me shreds.'' Another responded. Cana and Bacchus were currently in their living room arguing (well Cana doing most of it) whether can Cana drink or not. They married about a year and a half ago, and Cana was already pregnant.

''But why?'' Cana asked sadly, moping around the house. Bacchus held the bridge of his nose, still drinking the beer he took from Cana. 'How did this happen again?' he asked himself.

***FLASHBACK***

''Ugh, I'm almost there.'' Cana said as her fingertips started to touch the galss bottle on top of the fridge. Soon after some attempts, Bacchus came home and found her on top of a stool trying to get the bottle of liquor. ''Cana what the hell are you doing?!'' the man exclaimed as he walked over to his wife and picked her up bridal style and put her back on the ground.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

He then picked up the booze bottle once more and screwed the top back onto it. ''You're pregnant, Nee-chan. No more booze for you!'' he said flatly to her. Tears started to form in her eyes, then the sniffling, and anything that came after that.

''No.'' he responded as he turned around and closed his eyes to prove his point. Cana had on a pouty face until an idea came into her mind. Bacchus felt a slight tap on his shoulder so he turned around. There he saw his wife pleading to him with big purple puppy eyes, flushed cheeks, and her arms pushing her breasts together. ''_Please?_'' she asked once man then felt his own face heat up into flames. 'So damn cute!' he thought to himself. A glint then flashed in his eyes before he turned around a responded her with an answer.

''Forget it Doll! That trick won't work on me.'' The man said as he kneeled down and took his wife's chin up. Her pouty face then decided to come back, so close she thought, so close. ''I hate you.'' She said flatly. ''I love you too honey!'' he exclaimed so positively it hurted her alcoholic soul.

HOW WAS THAT? IDK WHAT I TYPED, I GOT THE IDEA FROM PICTURES ON HASTAGS SO….YEAH. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 6 OF 12 DAYS OF SHIPPING! WE'RE ALMOST THERE UNTIL THE DAY OF CHRISTMAS SO LETS CELEBRATE IT WITH THIS CONTINUOUS STORY!

**SHIP- LORIES (LOKE AND ARIES)**

***In the Celestial Spirit World***

You didn't think celestial spirits would have Christmas right? Well they do, and it's even better! Everyone was getting ready for Christmas, multiple plues writing down their wish lists, and the zodiacs just kicking back and relaxing during the holidays.

''Do you think the celestial spirit king will get the stuff I wanted?'' asked one. ''Of course, he always gets us what we want. He's the best of them all!'' another exclaimed. In a far corner, hiding behind a pillar, Aries was flushed and staring at the lion in front of her. ''I wonder if he likes me back?'' she said to herself, thanks to her quiet voice no one heard her. Except the mermaid behind her.

''Aries! What are you doing here? Join us in the party.'' Aquarius said to her, trying to pull her from behind the pillar. ''No Aquarius-san, I'm not in a party mood right now. I'm sorry!'' she responded. The mermaid looked at her then at Loke. She had a sly look on her face that scared the lamb to death. ''Wait here.'' She said as she scurried next to her boyfriend, Scorpio.

The next thing you know everyone's gone except Loke and Aries, standing in the middle of the spawning site. ''Hey Aries! Whactha doin here?'' he asked. 'Oh no what do I do?' she asked herself. Well she was already here so she might as well tell him how she feels. ''Umm, Loke. Can I tell you something?'' the lamb asked with hesitation. The lion turned around and saw the lamb blushing.

''Sure Aries, what's up?'' he asked very quickly. She still stood there, as he wrapped his arm around her, she pushed away. ''Look, Leo, I like you a lot so….yea….'' she didn't know what else to say, she kinda just poured her feelings out to him. ''I like you too Aries! Ever since we met I knew we'd be best friends.'' He said. 'Gee, now I see what Miss Lucy was saying earlier about guys being dense.' The lamb thought to herself.

''Leo, which way did you think I mea…'' she didn't get to finish that until she felt warm lips attach to hers. The celestial spirits all gasped at the lion's sudden movement. Aquarius just nodded her head as she spotted the mistletoe above them.

I KNOW, THIS WASN'T THE BEST TO MY POTENTIAL. BUT ILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE EXTRA BETTER! GOOODNIGHT GUYS.


	7. Chapter 7

WHAT IS UP GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 7 OF 12 DAYS OF SHIPPING. TOMMOROW ILL BE POSTING THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE… JUST BECAUSE :P

**SHIP-ELFGREEN (ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN)**

***In a forest***

The 2 mages were walking through the magical forest when their opponents jumped out of no where. ''Dammit Elfman! I told you to stop yelling ''MAN!'' like a maniac!'' Evergreen yelled at him while 2 people in black showed up. The white-haired man looked at her and looked back. ''At least _I'm _ showing some manliness around her…'' he didn't get to finish as the fairy kicked him in the face while yelling about how he's an idiot.

Their opponents sweatdropped at their little brawl that was in front of them. ''Hey Bickslow, shouldn't we just capture them now?'' a voice asked. ''Naww, not yet Lis. maybe just a little…..Yea, we should probably just knockem out now.'' Bickslow responded to his partner, Lisanna. They both took out sleep powder rings and opened the palms of their hands as a blue light illuminated the area around them.

When the two realized that they still had people in front of them, it was to late. By the time they looked up they were knocked out. Bickslow and Lisanna high-fived and took out a teleportation device and they all disappeared into thin air.

''Hey Luce, you heard that?'' Natsu asked Lucy and Happy. ''You might be hearing things Natsu, lets just finish the mission so I can pay my rent.'' Lucy said. ''AND GET MY FISH!'' Happy added. The 2 sweat dropped at his sudden action.

***At the guild***

''So you guys got them?'' a sweet voice asked. The 2 mages nodded and received their payment from the barmaid and helped her with tying both of them together. ''Hey Mira-nee, why do we have to tie them with this giant red bow?'' the young take-over mage asked. Mira just chuckled for a minute and ignored her question and pushed the 2 knocked out mages into the closet. She turned around and answered Lisanna's question. ''Lets just say, I wanted them together for a while now.'' She replied as she walked away going back to the bar.

***Somewhere***

''Ugh, why does my head hurt all of a sudden?'' Evergreen asked. When she opened her eyes she was facing Elfman's face; to close for her discomfort. She blushed furiously and tried to move away when something held her back. She was tied with this huge, red bow; with Elfman right in front of her. Her breasts was squished against his chest. She screeched so everyone in the guild could hear it, especially Mira.

The devil smirked as she walked over to the closet she locked them in. ''How's it goin in there Ever?'' Mira asked sweetly, knowing that Evergreen was furious about this. ''What the fuck Mira! Get me outta here right now!'' Ever demanded. Eyes fluttered open for Elfman's eyes and saw that Ever was screaming for some apparent reason. He then felt something heavy on his chest. 'What is this on my chest?' he asked himself. And without warning he felt something hot on his lips. When he looked up he saw Evergreen's eyes shut tightly with a huge blush on her face. She was kissing him, and he was kissing her. What the hell was going on here!?

''Alright you had your fun now get me out of…..here.'' she finished with a whisper noticing the takeover mage woke up. Her whole body went into flames as she busted through the closet door and ran out of the guild with smoke on her trail. Everyone looked back to see a red Elfman sitting in the closet frame, eyes popping out of his head.

''We _have _to do that again!'' the whole guild cheered as the takeover mage was still loosing brain cells putting together what just happened in that very room.

SO….THAT WAS GREAT…RIGHT? TELL ME AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! BYE


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS! TODAY IM FINISHING SOME OF THE CHAPTERS OF 12 DAYS OF SHIPPING! AS YOU KNOW TODAY IS CHRISTMAS EVE AND TOMMOROW IS CHRISTMAS. SO TOMMOROW I WILL BE POSTING A BONUS CHAPTER SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! LETS GET STARTED.

**SHIP- GALE (GAJEEL AND LEVY)**

***At the Guild***

''Yo shrimp!'' Levy turned around as she noticed who was calling her name. Gajeel and Pantherlily was coming back from their 1 week mission and they still looked the same. ''Oh hey.'' She said as she swatted her hand up and then back to the edge of her book. He stood there and tsked as he walked towards the bar to talk to Mira.

''What the hell Is up with shrimp?'' he asked her as she passed him his iron smoothie. ''She's been reading ever since you guys left on your mission.'' The barmaid replied sweetly. The dragon slayer looked back to see Jet and Droy swooning over her in the background while she was reading her book. He turned back around to see Mira's evil smirk.

''What?'' he snapped at her hoping it would scare her away. ''That won't scare me Gajeel. You like her don't you?'' she asked quietly so only he can hear. A tint of pink showed up on his face as soon as he knew who she was talking about. ''How'd you know I liked shrimp.'' He asked flatly as he went back to drinking his smoothie. 'Bingo!' she said in her head.

''Who said I was talking about Levy?'' she asked sweetly as she then saw his face getting pinker. He then turned his head to the side so she wouldn't see him. Mira then thought of a glorious plan to finally get the two together. They obviously like each other so why not help them out. ''Gajeel, you know, Jet and Droy put a dark spell on Levy.'' She lied. That then got his attention.

''I knew I shouldn't have trusted those fuckers. How do I break it?'' he asked trying not to waste time. ''Ok, what you have to do is…..''

**Levy P.O.V**

I watched Gajeel walk towards the bar to Mirajane. I wonder what's up with him, I'll just ask him later. She then noticed there was a gaze on her; she looked up to see the dragon slayer piercing his eyes into hers. She blushed. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' she asked herself. She hid her face into the book she was reading. ''LEVY!'' 2 voices yelled. The petite turned around to see Jet and Droy under the mistletoe. ''Come over here, we gotta show you something!'' Jet told her. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading her book.

'They do know that their _both_ under the mistletoe, right?' she asked herself as she bursted into giggles. What she didn't notice was that Gajeel was walking her way.

**Normal P.O.V**

'Ok, so all I gotta do is what the devil said. Easy.' He thought to himself, still blushing. He turned back to Mira, still having a smile on her face. 'Dammit, she really is serious about this!' he yelled to himself. ''Hey shrimp.'' He said to the mage in front of him. Levy was still giggling until she stopped when he saw the guy in front of her. She stood up, still reading the book. ''What?'' she asked still not meeting his gaze. ''Well, it's now or never.'' He said. The girl furrowed her eyes. ''Wait, Gajeel what do you mean it's now or nev….'' She didn't get to finish until she felt warm lips on her hers. The book was out of her hands and on Gajeel's palm, who was holding it above her so she couldn't reach it.

The guild gasped, Jet and Droy sulked in sadness, and Mira the matchmaker had a bright smile on her face that scared Laxus to death. ''You did this on purpose did you?'' he asked. She nodded to him and look back to the mages who were still kissing.

When they pulled apart, Levy stood still, then fainted because of her red face that could even rival Erza's. ''Shrimp…SHRIMP! Wake up, the spell should be gone now!'' he exclaimed as he tried shaking her awake. Still no luck. ''Gajeel, what do you mean by spell?'' the exceed asked, floating in the air behind him. ''The devil said she had a dark spell on her so she said I had to kis….'' He didn't get to finish as he put the puzzle pieces together.

''There was no spell, was there Mirajane.'' He said as she nodded, a bright smile still on her face. He sighed. ''C'mon shrimp, I'm bringin ya home.'' He said as he threw her over her shoulder and walked out of the guild, Levy still knocked out.

LOL, WASN'T THAT HILARIOUS?! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ILL SEE YA LATER. BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

HI MY LITTLE ELFS! THIS IS CHAPTER 9 OF 12 DAYS OF SHIPPING AND TOMMMOROW IS CHRISTMAS! IM SO EXCITED, HBU GUYS? ALSO, I FEEL LIKE CHANGING MY USERNAME SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT WOULD BE GREAT. SO ANYWAY, LETS GET THIS JERZA STARTED! XD

**SHIP-JERZA (JELLAL AND ERZA)**

''C'mon Erza, you not you cant reject strawberry cake.'' Lucy said with a fork in her hand with strawberry cake. The requip mage didn't answer, she was just too depressed to do anything. She hasn't done a thing all week. She would just come to the guild and sulk by the bar talking to Mira.''What do you want snowman, don't you see I'm busy here!'' Natsu yelled at Gray. ''Doesn't look like you doing nothing because you spilled my shaved ice; and it was a new flavor I haven't tried yet!'' the ice mage replied.

Sooner or later the mages started a brawl; bringing the whole guild into it. Titania then left the guild, not even saying a word. ''Man, has sure been out of it this week, don't you think Mira?'' the stellar mage asked the barmaid. ''You know, Erza's been telling me about how she misses Jellal, even though he's with Crime Sorciere.'' Mira said while drying out the mugs. Lucy then had smirk on her face. ''Hmm, the mighty Titania misses her _boyfriend_ doesn't she?'' she chuckled at the thought of her jealousy.

''Erza has a boyfriend?'' a voice asked. The girls turned around to see Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear. ''Oh, what a coincidence!'' Mira said with a sweet voice. Lucy just sweatdropped. ''You planned this didn't you Mira?'' Lucy asked already knowing the answer. ''Mirajane told us through the lacrima that there was high magic source in the guild, so that's why we're here.''added Ultear. ''But back to my question, Erza has a boyfriend?'' Jellal asked suspiciously. The two girls looked at each other and back at him.

His eyes were filled with determination and full of begging. ''She misses you. Like, a lot. Not like best friend all away across the world type of thing, but like, as long distance relationship type of thing.'' Lucy and Mira explained to him. They also told him that the mage hasn't eaten strawberry cake. ''Wow, even the great Erza Scarlet isn't eating cake because of me? Just, just wow.'' He replied.

''Well, you better go visit her so we can have our Erza back. K?'' asked Lucy. He stood there for a moment and nodded as he ran out of the guild

***Erza P.O.V***

I felt horrible, just horrible. I was totally lonely without Jellal here. Even in the Tower of Heaven we would spend Christmas together. ''I even remember when he gave me that necklace.'' She said to herself. Sooner or later she heard a knock at her door, she felt a great charge of energy through it. ''Hmm, I wonder who it is.'' She said to herself as she requiped into her pajama suit. With a sword in her hand, ready for battle, she opened the door. All she could here was the sword dropping to the floor as her eyes started to water. ''Jellal.'' She said with tears falling down her face.

***Normal P.O.V***

''Erza.'' The mage said her name as her hands came up to her face as she started to sniffle. They both embraced and fell to the floor, still in an embrace. ''This is not like you Scarlet. What's wrong?'' he asked very seriously. There was silence and then Erza answered. ''It's just, Christmas reminds me if the memories we had in the Tower of Heaven. The day you gave me that necklace.'' She replied. He was shocked. She still had the necklace he gave her.

''You know Erza, I missed you too.'' He said out of the blue. Erza blushed, she was surprised he knew. Wait, he knew. ''Mira told you didn't she?'' she asked knowing the answer. He nodded. ''Well, I might as well do this then.'' Jellal said. He leaned in and kissed her square on the lips. She was surprised at first but deepened into the kiss. When they pulled apart, they blushed and looked away from each other.

''I love you Erza Scarlet.'' Jellal said out of the blue, She turned around to see the guy blushing ten shades of red. She smiled. ''I love you too Jellal.'' She said back as she started to cuddle with him; still on the floor.

2 MORE CHAPTERS GUYS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND SEE YA! BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 10 OF 12 DAYS OF SHIPPING AND THERE IS CURRENTLY 60 MINUTES UNTIL CHRISTMAS! SO ANYWAY LETS GET THIS STARTED!

**SHIP- GRUVIA(GRAY AND JUVIA)**

***At the Guild***

''Woah pretty boy, you've got a date?'' a voice asked. ''Yea Cana, how many times do I have to repeat it.'' Gray said. The two were at one of the tables in the back talking to each other about Gray's date in a half hour. ''But don't you think it's weird a chick out of nowhere just asked you out though?'' Cana asked while chugging down a beer. Gray just shrugged, leaving the table then leaving the guild.

There sat Juvia at the bar with Mira, talking, laughing while drinking her smootie. Mira was surprised at the water mage at how she didn't chase after the stripping mage. ''Juvia, Gray just left.'' Mira said flatly, getting ready for the girl to sprint out of the guild. But she didn't move. She didn't move a muscle. Mira opened her mouth but Juvia beat her to it

''Gray-sama has asked Juvia to leave him alone today. So I can let him feel like I respect his space, Im leaving him alone.'' She finished having a frown on her face. Mira knew she couldn't help her self with missing him, I mean, look at that frown. ''Juvia, if you love him deeply, go to him. He shouldn't mind after all. He loves you the way you love him, he just doesn't want to lose you like Ur and Ulltear.'' She said. Juvia couldn't help but smile and blush. ''Thanks Mirajane. I'll go find him.'' She said as she got up from the stool and left the guild. ''Another one down, one to go!'' Mira said taking out a checklist crossing off ''Gray and Juvia'' on it.

15 minutes later she found Gray at an outdoor restaurant sitting alone. All alone, nobody around him or infront of him. Just him. ''Gray!'' the girl shouted. He looked up to see Juvia and he got up from his seat and walked towards her. ''So you found me eh? How.'' He asked flatly. ''Cana told Juvia you were here for a date you had. But it seems like she stood you up.'' She answered fully.

He looked down and started to speak. ''Did Mira say anything about me and you?'' he asked turning his head to the side and having pink tinting his cheeks. Juvia blushed crimson as she remembered the exact words Mira said earlier. ''Uu-mm yea, she told Juvia that….that you….'' She didn't get to finish until she felt lips on her own. It was cold for some apparent reas….wait, their were cold. Juvia then realized that Gray was kissing her.

When they separated, Gray started to say something. ''Loved you?'' he finished her sentence. She blushed redder than Erza's hair and started to stutter. But stopped when she felt being lifted into the air. She was lifted into the air and put ontop of Gray's shoulders. She looked down to see Gray's face turn into a smile.

''I love you Juvia-san!'' he exclaimed as if he were drunk. ''I love you too Gray-sama!''Juvia exclaimed as she hugged his head as he kept walking down the stone path.

HOW WAS IT PEOPLE? WE'VE GOT ONE MORE CHAPTER COMIN UP. BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

HEY GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! SORRY FOR POSTING SO LATE, I WANNA FINISH THE CHAPTERS SO I CAN UPLOAD THE BONUS TMRW! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LETS FINISH THIS CHAPTER WITH MY FAVORITE SHIP OF ALL TIME TOGETHER!

**SHIP-NALU!(NATSU AND LUCY)**

***Lucy's House* (THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD!)'**

Sunshine rays came through the window, shining on the stellar mage's face. She woke up with a huge smile on her face, then turning to her right to see her best friend. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on the side of her neck. She blushed furiously before yelling at the top of her lungs, waking up the dragon that was in slumber.

''Ugh, is it Christmas already?'' asked a very tired Natsu. He got up to see that his arms were wrapped around Lucy's face and their bodies WAYYY to close. Pink tinted his cheeks before he got out of bed. Lucy realizing he was shirtless and in boxers she blushed ten shades of red and hid under her covers. ''NATSU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!'' she yelled so the whole neighborhood could hear her. She then used one of her famous Lucy kicks that sent Natsu flying out of her window.

***At the Guild***

''Ok Happy, so you get the plan?'' asked a very sweet voice. The feline just sweatdropped at her obsession for Natsu and Lucy to get together. ''Yea, yea Mira, just remember our bargain!'' the exceed said making the barmaid chuckle. ''Yes Happy I'll remember to get you 3 macarels**(it's a type of fish, though I don't think I spelled it right.)** for you and Carla by the end of the day.'' Mira granted.

***Normal P.O.V***

''C'mon Luce!'' Natsu yelled from the outside. Lucy just kept putting on her boots. ''Baka.'' She said to herself. ''He's gonna be the death of me.'' She said as she walked outside her apartment and onto the guild. Once they arrived, they were greeted by cheers and shouts.

''Wait here Luce.'' The pink haired guy said as he left to go see Gray. The blonde shrugged and walked over to the bar to talk to Mira. ''Hey Mira, how's you Christmas going?'' she asked in cheerful voice. ''Oh, it'll be epic in a little while!'' she said in that sweet voice of hers. Fuck. Once you hear sweetness in her voice you know it's trouble coming.

''Luce. Here ya go!'' Natsu exclaimed as he handed her the present. When she opened it she saw a scarf with her name stitched on it. Her smile widened. ''Thanks Natsu! I was gonna get one myself because it was starting to get cold.'' She thanked as she pulled him into an embrace. He hugged back and they laughed. Sooner or later, the blue exceed flyed in holding a mistletoe. ''Merry Christmas lovebirds!'' he yelled as he floated in the air with it in his hand.

The two mages blushed as they were still embracing each other. ''Natsu, you don't have to do this if you don't wan…'' she didn't get to finish as she felt his hot lips on hers. When they pulled apart, she fainted. So did Mira. ''Wait! Mira don't die on me! I still need my fish!'' Happy cryed.

SO…..HOW WAS IT? LEAVE REVIEWS FOR ME IN THE MORNING. BYE GUYS!


	12. BONUS CHAPTER!

HEY GUYS! SINCE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN HAPPY ABOUT THIS STORY, I THOUGHT, WHY NOT POST A LITTLE SONG PARDOY JUST FOR FUN! CAUTION: I AM NOT AN ADVANCED SONGWRITER (YET) XD

On the first day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

A mackerel just for Happy.

On the second day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

On the third day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And mackerel just for Happy.

On the fourth day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Four from Team Natsu,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

On the fifth day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

FIVE CUTE EXCEEDS!

Four from Team Natsu,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

On the sixth day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Six days of guild brawls,

FIVE CUTE EXCEEDS!

Four from Team Natsu

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

On the seventh day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Seven dragon slayers,

Six days of guild brawls,

FIVE CUTE EXCEEDS!

Four from Team Natsu,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

On the eighth day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Eight nights of magic,

Seven dragon slayers,

Six days of guild brawls,

FIVE CUTE EXCEEDS!

Four from Team Natsu,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

On the ninth day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Nine future couples,

Eight nights of magic,

Seven dragon slayers,

Six days of guild brawls,

FIVE CUTE EXCEEDS!

Four from Team Natsu,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

On the tenth day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Ten days of kisses,

Nine future couples,

Eight nights of magic,

Seven dragon slayers,

Six days of guild brawls,

FIVE CUTE EXCEEDS!

Four from Team Natsu,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

On the eleventh day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Eleven beats from Erza,

Ten days of kisses,

Nine future couples,

Eight nights of magic,

Seven dragon slayers,

Six days of guild brawls,

FIVE CUTE EXCEEDS!

Four from Team Natsu,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

On the twelfth day of shipping, Fairy Tail gave to me,

Twelve cool zodiacs,

Eleven beats from Erza,

Ten days of kisses,

Nine future couples,

Eight nights of magic,

Seven dragon slayers,

Six days of guild brawls,

FIVE CUTE EXCEEDS!

Four from Team Natsu,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

JUST ONE MORE

Twelve cool zodiacs,

Eleven beats from Erza,

Ten days of kisses,

Nine future couples,

Eight nights of magic,

Seven dragon slayers,

Six days of guild brawls,

FIVE CUTE EXCEEDS!

Four from Team Natsu,

Three favorite ships,

Two different worlds,

And a mackerel just for Happy.

YES, I KNOW CHRISTMAS WAS OVER YESTERDAY BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF TO POST THIS PARODY. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. BYE! P.S, A CHAPTER OF HANDCUFFS WILL BE UPLOADED SOON, AS FOR THE SECOND GENERATION AND A NEW ONE-SHOT FOR NEW YEARS EVE!


	13. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HI GUYS! IM SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME BECAUSE YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING YOU KNOW? I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR UPDATESS LATELY AND IM SORRY FOR THAT. BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, IM ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER OF HANDCUFFS AND WHAT TO DO WITH THE UNEXPECTED. SO. YEA. THAT'S GOOD NEWS RIGHT? WELL I CAME UP WITH A BETTER ONE! I NEED YOUR HELP TO MAKE 'WHEN THE BANDS COLLIDE' A BETTER STORY AND MAKE IT POPULAR FOR MORE READERS. MORE READERS AND REVIEWS MEANS ILL GET TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS FOR THAT STORY. SO ANYWAY, I GTG SIMEWHERE BUT ILL CHAT WITH YOU GUYS LATER. OH, ONE MORE THING. IM STARTING TO GET THE FEELING YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE ME CALLING YOU GUYS ANYMORE. SO HOW ABOUT A NICKNAME? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS JUST LEAVE THEM IN THE HANDCUFFS REVIEWS SECTION. AND ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW YOU GUYS APPRECIATE MY WRITING. BYE!**

**P.S.(I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST THING xD) ANOTHER NEW STORY IS COMING SOON SO PM ME OR LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO RELEASE IT ASAP. **


End file.
